Shibari Vacation
by detroitficcity
Summary: Your girlfriend Jasper introduces you to her ex, Lapis, and their favorite playtime activity. (Human!AU, Jasper x Female Reader; past Jaspis; shibari)
1. Chapter 1

_Once upon a time, there was a fox spirit living in an enchanted forest. One day, a traveling businesswoman was walking through the forest and came upon the fox spirit. The woman thought the fox spirit was beautiful and wanted her for a bride._

 _"Don't be silly," said the fox spirit. "I can't be your bride, for I am of the forest and you are of the city below."_

 _"Let me take you to the city," said the woman. "And we'll see if I can change your mind."_

–

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Jasper?"

You lounge on the bed as you watch your girlfriend move around the hotel suite, putting away her things for your weekend getaway. Even in the confines of the room, her movements are sleek as a jungle cat's.

"It's fine, cutie. You'll like Lapis." Jasper's throaty voice rumbles from the closet as she hangs up a couple of suits and your dress.

You wrinkle your nose at Jasper's broad back. "Most people wouldn't bring an ex along on a romantic getaway with their current girlfriend. Good thing I'm not jealous or anything."

You stick out your tongue at Jasper and she crawls up on the bed over you. Dear gods, how did you end up with this caramel goddess? Cream-colored stripes of vitiligo shoot all over her body and matches her lion-like mane of butt-length hair. When you two are standing, you only come up to her chest. And she is a beautiful combination of soft breasts, firm biceps, wide hips and tree-trunk legs. As she hovers over you, she gives you a crooked smile.

"Don't worry, babe. I'll give that cute little tongue all the workout you can stand." Jasper bends forward and gives you a gentle kiss. She rolls off you and you settle into the crook of her shoulder.

"So... why is she joining us? You never told me."

Jasper looks at you confusedly. "Thought I did."

You shake your head as you toy with her charm bracelet. "You just called me and asked if I wanted to go out of town for Labor Day."

"Oh. Sorry about that." Jasper hugs you in reassurance. "Lapis has an assignment in town and her editor is a cheapskate. She chipped in her stipend from the magazine so we could upgrade to this awesome suite and she doesn't risk getting lice from a ratty motel."

Jasper rolls over so she can look into your doubting expression and strokes your cheek. "You probably won't see her much. But I'll make sure to put a ribbon on the door when I'm tapping your cute ass."

"So I guess I'll provide the ex next time?" You cut your eyes up to Jasper. Though the explanation makes sense, you're still a little salty and can't resist jabbing her a little.

"Why? So he can walk in on you riding me again?" She jabs right back and grinds her hips into yours.

"Cheating bastard deserved it. And the broken nose..."


	2. Chapter 2

_The fox spirit accompanied the woman into the city, where she enjoyed many sights and sounds. At the end of the day, the woman brought the fox spirit to her home and showed her the comfy bed and other luxuries._

 _"It's been a long day," said the woman. "You can rest here for the night and I'll return you to your forest in the morning."_

 _But the fox spirit knew better. Spending one night outside of her forest meant she could never return to it and she would be stuck in the land of man forever._

–

 _Eighteen months earlier:_

You had been living with your boyfriend for a year. While he was downstairs playing video games, his phone went off and you decided to answer it for him. What you saw was a nude selfie of another woman and the text "dtf 2nite?" You brought the phone down to him to see what he'd say, not wanting to believe the worst. But then you watched him hurriedly save his game and leave the house, telling you that work called him in and he'd be home late.

It was your gym night anyway, but you went with another goal in mind: Find the biggest, buffest guy you could for revenge sex. You instead found Jasper benching an impossible amount of plates. You asked her to spot you, making up a story about being more comfortable with a female spotter. As you both made the rounds in the gym, you made small talk and told her about your discovery concerning your boyfriend. She was sympathetic and invited you out for drinks to get your mind off it. During the third or fourth drink, you proposed the idea of revenge sex and she was down with it. The next thing you knew, she had you slung over her shoulder and was carrying you into your house.

You never told your boyfriends about your attraction to women. It always raised too many questions and led to the inevitable, annoying "threesome" discussion. But the idea of your cheating beau walking in while you nailed a gorgeous Amazon like Jasper was too good to pass up. She even composed the text message that said you had a "special surprise" for him when he got home. Jasper proved to be a fantastic lover that played your body like a violin. You didn't even notice when your boyfriend walked into the bedroom.

You don't remember much of the confrontation, but you remember his smug bigotry. He didn't care that you caught him cheating and offered to bring his side chick over for a three-way. His calling you a "dyke" didn't bother you, but saying you were "sick" and "confused" stung. Jasper stubbornly held your hand through it all, watching you endure every bullshit thing he uttered. When he mentioned bringing his friends over to help "cure" you, you told him to get out.

His refusal to leave propelled Jasper into motion and her punch sent him reeling. When he stood up, his face was covered in blood and you could already tell his nose was broken. He finally left when you threatened to call the police. Jasper spent the rest of the night with you, watching stupid movies and eating Chinese takeout. She even held you while you cried yourself to sleep.

The next morning, the boyfriend came back to find his stuff boxed on the porch and Jasper enjoying your special post-coitus blueberry pancakes. He realized he had fucked up then and begged you to give him another chance. You demanded his keys and made a show of giving them to Jasper. She moved in a few weeks later...


	3. Chapter 3

_"I appreciate your hospitality, my dear. But I must return to my forest before sunrise."_

 _But the woman was quick and had the fox spirit's hands bound quicker than she could blink._

 _"I wish, my lovely, that you will stay the night. And in the morning you will be my bride."_

–

Jasper laughs. "No one disrespects my girl. Even if my girl just wants me for a revenge lay."

"I don't know if I told you this, but he sent me this long-ass Email right after you moved in. Saying it wasn't right to kick him out of the house and monogamy isn't natural for men yadda yadda yadda. I picked a real winner."

"Sure, you did. You picked me."

As Jasper starts kissing you, you hear the suite door open and a quiet "hello" from the other room. A knock breaks up your snogging and your other room guest enters.

You can see why Jasper dated Lapis: She looks like she stepped out of an anime series. She's a little taller than you with a swimmer's build and just enough chest to be noticeable. Her bob haircut is dyed blue and matches her alluring almond-shaped eyes. She looks embarrassed when she catches you two making out.

"Oh! Sorry. I can come back."

"Oh, no. We were just, um, reminiscing." You get embarrassed as well. So awkward.

Jasper kisses your temple and sits up. "What's the plan, babe? I thought you were meeting with your model tonight."

Lapis flops onto the end of the bed and looks up at the two of you. "I thought I was to. Bimbo flaked out on me."

"What?"

"Yep. Said something about some convention in Atlanta and dancing at a concert down there."

You sit up, making a disgusted sound. "I'm so sorry. Canceling at the last minute like that is really unprofessional."

"So what are you going to do for your project?" Jasper puts her arm around your shoulders.

Lapis shrugs. "Cry, I guess. There's no way I'm finding another model in time for the deadline. Hopefully I'll catch my editor in a good mood when I break the news."

"What's the project? Is it difficult?" Your curiosity gets the better of you. Maybe you can find a way to help.

"It was supposed to be a shibari spread. The model's done it before and..."

"Um, shibari?" You look to Jasper in confusion. She responds with a shark-like grin.

"Rope bondage, pretty," Jasper purrs. "It's one of Lapis' favorite art forms and she's _really_ good at it."

Jasper boops the prone woman's nose, causing her scoff. "Yep, and all that rope's going to waste. Good thing I kept the receipt."

"Does the magazine care what _kind_ of models you use?"

Lapis studies the ceiling, then catches on to Jasper's meaning. She smirks up at her and then cuts your eyes to you. "As long as they look good, I don't think the editor will care. And your girlfriend is about the model's size."

Jasper turns to you and takes your hands in hers. She gives them a kiss and rubs circles with her thumbs. _Uh oh..._ Jasper only does this when she wants a huge favor. _No..._

"Baby, let's help out Lapis."

You prepare about five million objections right away. No way are you stripping down and letting Jasper's ex tie you up and take fetish shots of you. What if someone at work saw the pictures? What if your mom does? Oh, you'll die of embarrassment...

… Then Jasper's forehead touches yours and she draws from her endless well of flattery. You are beautiful and work hard at the gym. You shouldn't be ashamed to show off your sexy body. You'll have fun and Jasper will be right there to make sure you're safe. And she'll _so_ make it up to you and spoil you with all the room service you could want and time in the resort's spa.

She punctuates all this with kisses and caresses. _Godsdammit_ , you can't say no to her when she does this. Before you know it, you're agreeing and Lapis is pulling up model release forms on her laptop for both of you to sign.


	4. Chapter 4

_The fox spirit tried to protest, but found she could not. You see, forest spirits are cursed and must grant the wishes of any mortal that manages to capture them._

–

Over a light dinner, Lapis shows you and Jasper photos and sketches of what the shoot is supposed to be, but it doesn't ease your mind any. You see models being hung from the ceiling by a network and ropes digging into their skin. Their faces all look like Stepford wives.

"Do people actually enjoy doing this?" you ask skeptically. You take a bite of the giant chocolate cake Jasper bought as a down payment on this "favor" you're doing.

"Yes," Jasper rumbles in your ear. She sneaks a bite of the cake off your plate, knowing that you won't finish it on your own.

Lapis glances at Jasper over her coffee. "I used to tie up Jasper all the time as foreplay. She was my favorite canvas while we were dating."

"But... _why_?" You look at your lover incredulously, taking in her massive frame and trying to imagine her staying still while the smaller Lapis wraps coils of rope around her.

Jasper shrugs, making no effort to hide her smile. "Stress relief, mostly. I was still in the military as an officer and it was nice to let someone else take charge for a change."

"And watching those muscles strain against the ropes was a huge turn-on for me," Lapis adds.

You look away and feel your cheeks burning. Hearing people talk about sex and foreplay in public is always embarrassing for you. Jasper laughs good-naturedly and kisses one of your flaming cheeks.

"You are _beet_ red, cutie."

Lapis giggles as you try to hide your burning face in Jasper's ample breasts.

"You two are _not_ helping!" you call from Jasper's chest.

"Sorry, baby girl. You're just too fun to tease," Jasper strokes your hair until you calm down enough to turn back around. "Let's finish this pound of diabetes and head upstairs."

You obediently turn back to the cake and start eating it in earnest.


	5. Chapter 5

_The woman knew that keeping the fox spirit overnight was cruel, but could not bear to part with a beauty such as hers. So when the fox spirit started to cry and beg to be released, the woman added more bindings to stop her thrashing and plied her with treats to calm her tears._

–

You get a chance to look at yourself in the mirror as Lapis sets up her equipment. Lapis brought several outfits with her for the shoot and most of them were either too small or too skimpy for your comfort. But when Jasper saw a white and purple kimono with flowers and butterflies on it, she insisted upon putting you in it.

You have to admit that you look really cute. The kimono came with a shorter white kimono that acts as kind of an undershirt and peaks out from under the main kimono. When you stretch out your arm, the sleeves reach down to your waist. Your waist is hugged by a snugly tied lavender obi with white flowers embroidered in it. Even your feet are covered by embroidered white tabi socks and lacquered black geta sandals. Being covered head to toe makes you feel much more secure about the shoot, especially when you watch Lapis laying out coils of rope along the wall.

Lapis even spent time with your hair, tying it up in a messy ponytail and clipping a spray of purple flowers on your temple. Your make-up is pretty subtle, with a dab of smokey blue-purple eye-shadow and lipstick just a couple of shades darker than your natural lip color.

Jasper seems to have gotten into the spirit herself and put on one of her tailored suits. It's a traditional black men's three-piece: pressed slacks, vest and blazer. She wears a red dress shirt and black tie with it. She's tied her hair back and plays with a fedora in her hands. Jasper once told you that she feels more comfortable in suits than she does in dresses and damn if she doesn't look fantastic in them.

You are starting to think this shoot won't be so bad after all as you follow Lapis through the hotel to the garden outside the hotel. Other hotel guests do a double-take as the three of you walk by. You feel both self-conscious and excited as Lapis lays out a blanket and directs you to kneel on it.

She first takes pictures of you, both standing and kneeling among the flowers. Lapis is very patient with her first-timer and directs you to lift your chin or move your leg to get the best shot. Her constant encouragement clears away most of your self-doubts. You're actually a little disappointed when it's Jasper's turn for individual shots and envy her poise. You almost bound into Jasper's arms when Lapis says she wants you together for the next set.

After a few duet poses, Jasper leads you into a slow dance in the garden and you fairly forget that Lapis is still there, snapping away. You are vaguely aware that a small crowd has formed to watch you three, but you only have eyes for your caramel lover. She spins you around and lifts you. Soon enough, Lapis says she has enough and wants to move back inside. You all crowd around the camera and Lapis shows you what she has so far.

...Your favorite is Jasper lifting you by your waist. Your expressions are of pure joy as your heads touch and Lapis has caught you mid-giggle.


	6. Chapter 6

_But the fox spirit was a wily one and proposed a game for the woman._

 _"It is true you have captured me and I must grant your wish to stay the night. But until we wed tomorrow, let's play a game of bondage. We will bind each other like lovers and stay bound until you can say my name. If you say my name before sunrise, I will be your bride without further complaint. If you don't, we will remain bound until one of us dies."_

–

Lapis has your hands in hers and looks you in the eye. Jasper is behind you, rubbing your back.

"Okay, now we're going to take this slow since you're new to this. There are three safe words that I use: Red means stop the scene. Yellow means you need a break. Green means you're fine. And if anything feels tight or uncomfortable or you feel numb anywhere, tell me immediately. I've got emergency scissors right here if we need to get you out in a hurry. And don't be afraid to say you need to stop. I promise I won't think less of you."

"But what about your..." Your eyes cut to the camera.

Lapis shakes her head. "Your comfort level is more important. You've been a really good sport so far, but I'll understand if this weirds you out. Don't clam up because you're worried about the shoot. Do you have any questions?"

You shake your head. "Let's do this." You pump your fists in determination and Jasper rewards you with a kiss on your temple. Lapis stands up and gives you a big hug.

"Thank you so much for doing this for me. You're really saving my ass."

Lapis walks across the room and picks up her camera, back to being all business. "Let's start with a few more vanilla shots. I like to tell a story."

The next part of the shoot begins with Jasper carrying you bridal style into the bedroom area of the suite, followed by her seducing you for the camera. The whole scene has a voyeuristic quality to it, especially when Jasper opens the bottom half of the kimono to show off your leg and hikes it up while bending you back. Then Lapis has you sitting demurely on the bed while Jasper makes a show of shedding her blazer and vest, undoing her tie and rolling up her shirt sleeves.

"Okay, pretty. Jasper's going to use her tie first to tie your wrists together. I want you to look shocked and Jasper's going to look like the cat that caught the canary."

It's a very easy thing for you to accomplish as the first loop of silk encircles your wrists. Right as your eyes widen, you sense the flash bulb go off. Jasper quickly binds your wrists and you pull them to find you're not getting out without help. Your lover turns your face towards hers and kisses you deeply. To your surprise, you return the kiss and open your mouth to let her tongue in.

When you and Jasper come up for air, you see Lapis holding the first coil of rope and bite your lip.

"Jasper, do you remember how to do a harness? She may be more comfortable if you do it at first."

"Sure."

Jasper takes the coil and unravels it to find the middle. You take a deep breath and Jasper gives you a kiss on the forehead as she undoes the tie around your wrists.

"You're doing great, cutie. Remember you can back out at any time. What are the safe words?"

You smile as you recall them. "Red means stop. Yellow means break. Green means go."

Jasper gives you a shark-like smile and another kiss. "That's my girl. Stand up for me. Arms up. This will go around your neck first. And we'll make a knot here, and here, and here..."

Jasper talks you through the entire rope harness process. Lapis has her stop periodically, so you can put your hands behind you and she can take a few shots. She has you stare up at Jasper, while she smiles down at you indulgently. She crouches down and whispers encouragement as Lapis goes around you. Eventually, Jasper has worked down the harness to your crotch and hikes up the kimono to finish it off.

Jasper takes a moment to lead you to the mirror to show you her handiwork. You have to admit the effect is rather striking. The harness draws the kimono tighter around your body and the crotch part makes a shameless display of your legs. Your girlfriend takes a few minutes to let her hands wander all over your body and you find yourself putting your hands back behind your back. It feels... natural to you.

"Okay, I guess it's my turn to add to it," Lapis states as she sets down the camera. "Jasper, you're going to switch off periodically with me so I can take the pictures."

Lapis leads you back to the bed and has you lay on your stomach. She smooths your hair away from your face. "How are we feeling so far, pretty? Do you need anything? Some water?"

You shake your head. "I'm fine. Erm... Green."

Lapis plants a quick kiss on your cheek. "Good girl. You still remember the safewords. Now here's what I'm doing. Do you know what a hog tie is?"

"You're going to tie my hands and feet together?"

"Yes. It's going to be a bit more involved than that, but that's the basic idea. Keep the safewords in mind because it can be a little intense. Hands behind your back, wrists facing each other."

Jasper hands Lapis the next coil of rope. She pets your hair while Lapis uncoils the rope and slides it around your wrists, cinching them close together. She doesn't spend much time on it, maybe passing the rope three or four times around your wrists before leaving the rest loose. She hands the ends to Jasper and takes a few shots before approaching with another coil of rope.

"How much rope did you bring?" you ask.

"Enough to tie up half the resort, by my guess," Jasper snickers.

"Ha ha, you brute." Lapis blows a raspberry at Jasper before turning back to you. She smiles as she runs her fingers over your cheek. "Here's where it gets tricky. I'm going to tie your elbows and knees together before I finish the hog tie. Is that okay?"

"Green."

"Good. Let me know if you start feeling any tingling or numbness anywhere. If I don't know there's a problem, I can't do anything. Jasper's got the EMT scissors ready."

"Got it."

"Bend your elbows, please?"

As soon as you bend your elbows, you feel Lapis feel around your upper arm and slide the rope around them. With Jasper's help, she gets you up on your knees to attach the rope to your rope harness and distribute some of the tension. When she is about three-quarters of the way done, she has Jasper hold the rope and mimic tying you. Jasper wraps the rope around one hand and uses her free arm to wrap around your chest. Her free hand cups your chin and makes you look up at her.

You don't know how to interpret Jasper's expression, but it's both frightful and arousing. The gleam in her eyes is feral and her lips are drawn back into her crooked grin.

"Are... you... enjoying this?" you ask her.

"Mmm... I'm thinking I may fuck you silly after Lapis is done tying you up. You look so cute all helpless like this."

You wince. "Not helping."

"Doing okay?"

You think for a second. "Yeah. Green."

Lapis switches back and finishes off the elbow tie before moving down to your legs. "This will be a little easier. I'm going to tie your legs together both above and below the knee and then tie those bindings together. This is called a frog tie."

Lapis kneels down with another coil and gets to work wrapping your lower thighs in rope while you are still kneeling. While she does that, Jasper wraps her arm around you from behind and nips your ear and neck. When Lapis finishes, she takes a few shots of Jasper molesting you and then has her help you back onto your stomach to get at your lower legs. She makes quick work of the second leg tie and joins them together so that your legs are forcibly bent.

"Okay, pretty. I'm going to do the hog-tie. Are you still feeling okay?"

You take a little longer to answer as you test your bondage so far, but ultimately decide you're okay. "Green."

"Good girl. I'm almost done."

Lapis pulls your feet up until they almost touch your hands. With Jasper holding them in place, Lapis gets to work with the loose rope and wrapping the loose ends around your ankles, cinching them together. You make a small noise when she yanks a little too roughly on the rope and Jasper is quick to notice.

"Still okay?" she asks.

"Mmm... Ease up on the gas a little," you advise.

"Sorry," Lapis apologizes. "Almost there. Now to tie off the rest and knot it where my lovely little prisoner can't get to it... And we're done."

Lapis steps back to admire her handiwork and a wicked grin creeps along her face. "Now, try to get out."

She can't be serious. You don't think you can get out with a chainsaw. Still, you try anyway and quickly figure out why when you hear the click of the camera's shutter. She wanted pictures of you struggling for the shoot. You wriggle around on the bed in a way that you hope is alluring, but you just feel undignified. It's not long before Lapis stops you, giggling at your puffed out cheeks. Jasper settles down behind you and turns you onto your side, placing your head in her lap.

"I'm going to spoil you rotten after this, baby girl. That was _really_ sexy."

"It was," Lapis says as she hands a bottle over to Jasper. "Jasper, can you put a little of this on her face? I want it to look like she's crying in your lap."

"Are you okay with that, cutie?"

"Green."

Jasper carefully drips fake tears near your eyes and lets them fall naturally down your face. Lapis directs you to look at her, then to look up at Jasper as she smooths the hair away from your face. Jasper removes the spray of flowers from your hair and looks at it critically. She bends down to kiss your lips, holding the flowers in the foreground.

"Now for the last piece. Jasper, will you do the honors?"

Your eyes widen as Lapis hands Jasper a ball gag. As Jasper touches it to your lips, you start fighting your bonds and make a distressed noise. You don't want to stop, but you don't want to be gagged. What's the right safe word...

"Um... um... yellow?"

Almost instantly, Jasper drops the ball gag and Lapis sets down the camera. Their faces express immediate concern as their hands roam over your bound body, checking for tightness in the ropes and numbness in your limbs.

"What's wrong, pretty?" Lapis asks.

"I... uh... can... can... we... take a break? This got weird all of a sudden."

"Yes. Yes. Sweet thing. Jasper, get her arms and I'll get her legs."

The next few minutes are spent with Lapis and Jasper undoing all their hard rope work and you immediately feel guilty.

"I'm sorry... I..."

"No! No! Don't apologize!" Lapis admonishes. "You're the boss here! You did so well!" She kisses the hand she is messaging.

Jasper takes off the last bits of the harness and gathers you up in her arms, showering you with kisses. "You did really good, sweetie. It's okay! We'll take a break and I'll order us room service while you recover."

You respond by hugging Jasper tight and letting out a breath you didn't know you were holding. You didn't ruin the shoot!

"It was the gag, wasn't it? That made it weird?" Jasper says above your head.

You nod against her ample chest, then nuzzle into her cleavage. "It was starting to get weird before that, but I was okay until the gag came out."

"It's okay." Jasper won't stop petting your hair and you are relatively purring. Aside from the gag, you were really starting to enjoy it.


	7. Chapter 7

_The woman readily agreed, for no one wants a surly bride. They cast off their clothes and created intricate rope harnesses for each other. They each added more and more rope to their bindings, until they were trapped in a lover's embrace._

–

This is more like you imagined your vacation: Bundled up in Jasper's hoodie, which reaches halfway to your knees. A fondue plate in front of you. And your sweetheart hand-feeding you while you sit in her lap.

"Open..." Jasper deposits a strawberry covered in gooey hot fudge into your mouth. "That's my good kitten."

"You two are so sweet that I'm getting cavities watching you," Lapis admonishes over her wine. "So how'd you two meet?"

"I beat up her boyfriend and then fucked her brains out," Jasper deadpans.

You giggle as you lick a stray bit of chocolate off your thumb. You nod in agreement and proceed to tell Lapis the story of how you met.

"... And we've been together ever since," you finish as you reach up to scritch Jasper's hair. "Your turn."

"Excuse me?" Lapis almost drops the pineapple chunk in her hand.

"You and Jasper? How'd you meet?" You give Lapis an impish grin.

At Lapis' blushing, Jasper interjects. "Not much to tell. I was coming back from leave and on a layover. So while I waited, I took in an art exhibit and Lapis was there. We started talking and one thing led to another and we dated for a little over a year."

"So why'd you break up?" You're genuinely curious because you've never seen an ex-couple get along so well.

Lapis shrugs. "Jasper was always on deployment overseas. I was always traveling for my job. When we were in the same room together, it was great, but we just grew apart. Then I met Peridot while doing a spread on her architectural art and one thing led to another... We both saw the break-up coming, so we didn't have any hard feelings when we had the talk."

"I'm sorry it didn't work out," you finish lamely.

"I'm not," Jasper says. "Because if it had, I wouldn't have met this adorable girl at the gym."

Lapis scritches her nails on your cheek. "And that same adorable girl would not have saved my bacon today. Seriously, the pictures are coming out wonderfully. You're a very patient canvas for my ropework. Speaking of which..."

Lapis looks back at the kimono and obi that you left draped on the chair so you wouldn't get fondue on it. She looks back at you with a wicked smile.

"I'd love to shoot both you and Jasper in shibari. If you feel up to it again."

You shrink into the hoodie and wiggle your toes, thinking about it. The shibari was a lot of fun and it didn't really feel weird until the gag came out...

"Sure, I think I'd be up for it."

Lapis surges forward and pecks you on the cheek. "You won't regret it."


	8. Chapter 8

_The woman knew the fox spirit's name already, but did not want to end the game too soon. Seeing the lovely spirit fight her bonds was exciting, as was being bound to her. But there was only one rope left and sunrise was fast approaching._

–

You kiss Jasper as you undo another button on her shirt and hear the shutter on Lapis' camera clicking away. Her hands stray down to the obi and fingers the knot in the back. It seems pretty wasteful that Lapis went to the trouble of putting you back into the outfit, only to have you strip each other down again, but she's the boss. However, you admit to yourself, slowly stripping your lover is helping you get back into the voyeuristic nature of the shoot. The fact it's her cute ex watching is also a little arousing.

Soon enough, Jasper is standing in her sports bra and boy shorts, which she sheds herself. She has to bend forward so you can loop a rope around her neck.

"Okay, now you're going to knot it here... and here... and here... Here, kneel on the bed, Jasper. So she can reach."

After you both are comfortable on the foot of the bed, you start making a harness on Jasper's muscular frame. Lapis directs you on how to make the knots and Jasper guides your hands to show you where she likes the rope to sit. Jasper's usually boisterous rumble has quieted to a soothing purr and her eyes are heavily lidded as she guides your smaller hands.

You have _never_ seen her like this before. The same woman that pounded your pussy and almost knocked your ex's head off is positively docile now. Yesterday, she was benching an amount of weight you had trouble racking for her. Now, her nails are delicately tracing your features and kimono, like she's in a trance. Last week, she was screaming at ROTC students and is now making small mewls with each knot you tighten around her breasts.

"Jasper, love?" you ask delicately. "Are you okay? You're usually not this quiet unless you're asleep."

"Hmm?" Jasper queries, blinking herself out of her trance. She kisses your forehead to reassure you. "I'm fine. I get like this sometimes when giving up control. I'm happy I get to share this with you, cutie."

"Did you want to... Before...?"

"Mmm... Yes, but..." You see Jasper blush a little. It's so adorable that you want to drop the rope and hug her forever. "I didn't know how to talk to you about it. It's kinda weird."

"This whole day has been weird," you giggle. "But you're being so cute right now. I'm glad you convinced me to do this."

Lapis giggles behind you and snaps a picture just as Jasper grabs your head and kisses you tenderly on the lips. Now it's your turn to be in a trance when Jasper pulls away.

Your voice comes from far away. "How do I tie this off?"


	9. Chapter 9

_But just as she was about to utter the fox spirit's name, the woman was surprised by the fox spirit's lusty kiss. Then the last rope wrapped around their heads, so that the woman could not pull her head away to speak._

–

The spell is broken when it's your turn and Jasper is back in a dominant role. She takes her time disrobing you, like she's unwrapping a highly anticipated Christmas present. The obi's knot comes apart like a time-lapse flower blooming in her hands. When Jasper removes the kimono, Lapis' shutter clicks as each inch of skin is revealed. She stops just long enough to lay you back on the bed with the kimono parted. While she crawls on top of you, a spike of arousal shoots through you as you watch the ropes slide over Jasper's muscles.

You melt into Jasper's arms as she claims your lips and you feel her naked skin against yours, latticed by the rope work. You feel Jasper lift your body up out of the kimono's large sleeves and sit you up on your knees. As Jasper prepares the rope, you reach back to shed the tabi socks. When you look back up, Jasper meets you with a rope around your neck and a hungry kiss. The primary knots are still in the rope, so she makes quick work of re-doing the harness on your body. When she ties off the last knot, she runs her nails up your inner thigh and dips them into your crotch to feel your wetness.

"Mmm, someone's having fun," Jasper teases.

"So are you," you fire back.

"What's next, boss?"

Lapis lowers the camera and considers the two of you. "This one's going to be a bit more intricate, so nothing too stressful on the joints..."

She experimentally crosses your arms behind you in different ways, looking for the most comfortable position for you. While she does that, Jasper runs her hands over your body and makes you shudder. Lapis smacks her hand.

"No touching the piece while I'm working, Jasper. You'll get to play with her soon enough."

Jasper sticks out her tongue, but sits back to watch. She lightly plays with her nipples as Lapis finds what she wants. She bends you forward and has Jasper hold your arms in place while she wraps rope around your upper arms, pulling them to the sides. After taking a few shots of Jasper holding you down and "yanking" on the rope, she ties your wrists together with the same rope and secures them to the harness. It looks like your wrists are being yanked up towards your shoulders, but they are really just being held in place in the small of your back.

Lapis has you turn your back to her so she can get a shot of the rope work, with Jasper looming in front of you, leering over your head. You look coyly over your shoulder and are rewarded with encouragement from your photographer. She moves around to your side and has Jasper grab your chin and sneer at you. The effect of Jasper looking down on you, pulling on the harness with her free hand, has you squirming.

"You okay, little one?" Jasper rumbles. It causes a sharp spike in your stomach and you unconsciously roll your hips for something you can't quite name.

"Greeeeeeeeeen..." you loll out.

Jasper rewards you with a possessive kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

_It wasn't until then that the woman realized the fox spirit's cunning. If the woman could not speak, she could not say the fox spirit's name and win the game. And the fox spirit was surely patient enough to remain bound to the woman until the latter died of thirst._

–

Lapis gives you a few moments before calling your attention with another coil of rope. You both follow her directions as she gives them. "Jasper, can you sit on the bed for me? Pretty, I want you kneel in her lap... Get comfortable... Good girl... Remember that position because I'm going to need you to do that in a few minutes. Now I need you sit back on the bed as I get Jasper's legs tied together..."

Jasper's feet are tied so they are touching sole to sole and her knees are jutting out. It creates an inviting throne for you to sit on. When Lapis finishes, she picks up the camera and holds you up as you awkwardly kneel upright on the bed in front of Jasper. You lover reaches out to you and holds a spare piece of rope out of view. The other end Lapis holds in her teeth as she snaps the picture of you two. Another piece has its end tucked into your harness and the other tucked into Jasper's leg binding. For your part, Lapis directs you to look as mischievous as possible and giggles as she snaps away, saying that you two look great.

"Okay, Jasper. Grab her harness and make like you're jerking her forward... Now let her down so I can tie her legs into a frog tie. How we doing, girls?"

"Green," you and Jasper say in chorus.

Lapis makes quick work of giving you a frog tie: a few loops securing your ankles to your thighs. She stops briefly to take pictures of you laying across Jasper's splayed lap and Jasper mimicking tying your legs up. Jasper even gives your raised butt a few smacks, which does nothing to curb your own wetness. Jasper helps you kneel back upright in her lap and Lapis ties your feet together, joining with Jasper's leg bondage.

"Okay, now we're going to have some real fun," Lapis teases as she sets a few more coils of rope beside you. Her fingers touch the back of your neck and runs down Jasper's arm.

"I'm going to tie the two of you together like the lovers that you are." Lapis kisses your shoulder.

"And if you're both patient, like good girls should be..." Lapis runs her hand over Jasper's cheek, getting a sigh.

"You'll be rewarded."

You both nod to indicate you understand. Lapis strips down her clothes to her underwear to more easily move around you. She adds a network of ropes over, between and around you, joining your harnesses together and keeping you securely fastened to one another. She hands the rope to Jasper to get into areas she can't reach. You merely kneel in Jasper's lap, watching it happen helplessly and feeling your own juices drip down your thighs. Finally, Lapis wraps rope around Jasper's upper arms. With each pass, your lover makes little mewls and gasps and you can feel the heat coming from her sex.

"L... Lapis?" You nervously query.

"Yes, pretty?"

"D... do you think... you could teach me to do this?"

Jasper's eyes flutter open and she smiles, wrapping her arms around you. Lapis captures Jasper's wrists with another length of rope and she kisses your cheek from behind.

"I'd love to, pretty," Lapis whispers in your ear.

Jasper captures your lips in a greedy kiss as Lapis repositions Jasper's hands just above yours and secures them to your harness. Neither of you can move or pull away, but you don't mind. The only thing either of you can control is your heads. You rest your foreheads against each other as Lapis takes pictures.

"Are you really enjoying this?" Jasper asks.

"It was a little awkward at first, but now... it feels fantastic." You feel the dopey grin spreading on your face.

"I love you so much," Jasper breathes. She tilts her head and reclaims your lips.

… And then the freedom to move your heads is taken away as Lapis wraps another rope around your heads. Your eyes snap open to look at Lapis' impish expression.

"You'll only stay this way for a few minutes, pretty. Just long enough for me to get my last shots. You two look absolutely gorgeous like this."

… And Jasper's tongue calls your attention back to her. You squirm and writhe against each other, vaguely aware of the quiet click of the camera's shutter. Soon enough, the rope comes off your heads and Lapis's fingers message your scalps.

"That was beautiful, my lovelies. And because you've been good, you get a reward. Lift your hips up, pretty."

You do as you're told and feel Lapis' slim fingers press something cool against your sex. Jasper chuckles against your throat before you realize that she's inserting a double-sided dildo into you. Jasper raises her own hips to receive the other end, joining you both inside and out. Lapis kisses each of you in turn and holds a remote in your lines of vision. She places it so both of you are holding it in your bound hands.

"I'll give my good little subs some privacy to enjoy yourselves. But I'll be in earshot if you need anything."

As the dildo starts vibrating, you watch Lapis stroll out of the room with a dildo of her own. She half-closes the door to the bedroom and you are left squirming in Jasper's lap. As you finger the controls, you brush against Jasper's long fingers.

"Jasper?" you query.

"Mmm?"

"I love you, too."

You rest your head on Jasper's shoulder as you ride the dildo to your first orgasm and feel Jasper's arms tighten around you...


	11. Chapter 11

_As the sky outside the window heralded the sunrise, the woman closed her eyes in defeat. The fox spirit released the rope around their heads as the first rays of sun broke the horizon._

 _"You have spent the night with me, as I wished. Return to your forest, wily spirit, and be free."_

 _With that, all the ropes binding the fox spirit fell loose and she was freed. Before she disappeared, she bowed to the still-bound woman and thanked her for the fun evening. When the fox spirit returned to her forest, the woman's bonds released._

 _All she had to remind her of the lovely fox spirit was the spray of flowers she left behind, which she kept as a good-luck charm._

–

You wake up between Jasper's breasts. After several orgasms that rocked you both to the core, Jasper called for Lapis to let you out. Lapis herself seemed oddly sated when she came to release you. Neither you nor Jasper felt like moving afterwards and fell asleep on top of the bedspread in a nude cuddle pile.

"Mornin', gorgeous," Jasper teases. Goddamn her and her early rising.

"Mmm..." you reply, still half-asleep.

Jasper's hands rub your back as you settle back into her amazing breasts. "How are we feeling now?"

"Sore and sticky." You both giggle as you remember the events of last night.

"Any regrets?"

"Mm-mm. It was amazing. I wonder how you're going to top day one of this vacation."

"I can think of one way..." Jasper teases as she rolls over, putting you beneath her. She has her left hand closed in a fist.

"You can top tying each other up and fucking each other's brains out while your ex masturbates in the next room to pictures she took of us?"

Jasper chuckles as she lightly kisses your nose. "I never said that we'd have a conventional relationship."

"Nothing about you is conventional, babe."

"Marry me."

It takes you a second to parse her statement. "Wha..."

Then she opens her hand and puts a ring in your line of vision. A small pink diamond is set into a white gold band. Of course you say yes.


End file.
